My Comrades and I
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: Tired of mindless slash? Here's a chronicle of everyday experiences that befall the party members and help to strengthen the bonds of camaraderie between them during their journey together. Cute, funny, semi-fluffy, and nothing else.
1. Confrontation, Kratos and Lloyd

AN: When it comes to fanfiction, nothing annoys me more than the misconception that a pairing absolutely must be some torrid affair between the characters involved. Really. I hate that. Not all affection is romantic! It's perfectly fine for characters to interact, be close, and otherwise bond without their relationship (and the rest of the story) devolving into a series of love scenes.

The story you're about to read is an anthology of oneshots, each showcasing one of all the possible pairing combinations of the males in the party. Yep, you heard me. Two guys.

It's not yaoi. It's not at all romantic because, believe it or not, it's actually possible for two guys to enjoy each other's company and not be lovers.

This story just chronicles some plausible, mundane events that the party members might experience during their journey together. Experiences that help to strengthen the bonds of camaraderie between them. Cute, funny, semi-fluffy, and nothing else.

* * *

**Confrontation**

Desert nights are cold. Kratos leaned closer to the small campfire they'd built at dinner, marveling at how the miserable heat they had suffered in over the day dissipated almost as soon as the punishing sun set. It was something they could use to their advantage! With several days worth of travel across the desert still looming before them, traveling only at night could spare them from the harsh daytime temperatures. The cold would be a welcome change compared to- The slithery crunch of boots on loose sand caught Kratos' ear. Someone was coming. He stood, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword and carefully scanning the darkness where the sound originated from; relaxing only once he recognized the approaching figure.

"Lloyd." Kratos sat and waited for the younger swordsman to come fully into the firelight before continuing to speak. "What are you doing up so late? You should be trying to get as much rest as you can, especially after your run-in with the Desians today."

"Sorry, but I just can't fall asleep." Lloyd took a seat on the cool sand a few feet from Kratos and stared into the fire. "There's something that's been bugging me..."

"Is that so?" There was little that Kratos didn't know about troubled sleep. If Lloyd was having problems, perhaps he could be of assistance.

"It's something that dad said when I told him about your Exsphere. He told me 'Only Desians have Exspheres.' I've been thinking about that and it got me wondering... My Exsphere came from my mom. Where'd you get yours, Kratos?" Lloyd's eyes narrowed, an edge of suspicion creeping into his voice. Kratos just 'hmph'ed and poked the fire with a stick, shoving a few of the charred logs that had fallen over back into a respectable teepee shape.

"I assume you expect me to claim I took my Exsphere off the corpse of a Desian soldier. That, however, is not the case." He looked up from the fire to see Lloyd was still glaring at him with undisguised skepticism. "I obtained this Exsphere many, many years ago from a comrade of mine and it had preserved me ever since."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"As it is the truth, yes I do." Finished with his fire-tending, Kratos planted the stick on end in the sand and leaned back, gazing up at the stars as he searched for the right words. This was going to be difficult, Lloyd could be such a bull-headed child... "I understand your suspicion, and it's right for you to be wary of me. The fact that you are shows a maturing mind." He paused, as if realizing something for the first time. "In hindsight, I suppose the way I appeared without warning at the Martel Temple was rather suspicious... But don't forget that if it was ever my intention to harm anyone in this party, I had a perfect opportunity to kill all of you then. Whether you think I'm a Desian agent or simply untrustworthy, the fact that you are still alive should be sufficient proof that I'm true to my word and am here to protect the Chosen."

Lloyd didn't reply immediately, silently judging what Kratos said, then flopped back onto the cool sand to watch the stars as well. Kratos had a point. If he really did want to kill Colette, it'd be a waste of his time and effort to chaperone her around the Seals. A Desian would have jumped at the first opportunity. Maybe Kratos really was telling the truth...

"So what was your friend like, the one who gave you your Exsphere?" The question caught Kratos off-guard and he found himself answering honestly.

"He was idealistic, devoted to his friends, and exceptionally stubborn. In fact, you remind me of him very strongly." Kratos paused, then sat forward, focusing on the fire once more. When Lloyd turned to look at him, he could tell the mercenary was remembering something painful. "At the end of our journey my comrades and I lost one of our own, our healer. She was a sweet girl." Lloyd shivered as thoughts of what it would be like to lose Raine or Genis or Colette squirmed into his head. "Guard your friends with you life, Lloyd. For now it's my duty to guard the Chosen, and I extend that protection to her companions as well, but once my work is done you will be the only defense they have, understand?"

"Yeah. You just watch, Kratos. I'll keep training until I'm even stronger than you. I swear, I'll never let anything hurt my friends!"

Kratos managed a faint smile, remembering how Mithos had once made practically the same speech when he was learning the basics of swordsmanship.

_'I hope that's a vow you'll be able to keep, Lloyd.'_

* * *

AN: Something I've been wondering, has Kratos ever once stargazed in-game? Practically every fanfic has him looking at the stars at one point or other, with or without Lloyd, but has he actually done that in canon? Hm...


	2. A Solution, Zelos and Lloyd

AN: My, this was certainly a better start than I had hoped for. Thanks everybody, for the support, the enthusiasm, and the information! (I adore information.) I'm still wondering how I missed all those stargazing bits in game...

Now, by popular demand, chapter two: Zelos and Lloyd! (For the record, I have most of the oneshots already written. So, while I do have a rough idea of what order I want to present the chapters in, if you have a request, request it. I may agree.)

* * *

**A Solution**

"Come on, light already!" Lloyd scowled and struck his flint and steel again, sending another spray of sparks falling into the nest of kindling that just refused to light. He had been working at starting a campfire, with Zelos watching over his shoulder, for at least a half hour and had nothing but frustration, hunger, and an unburned pile of firewood to show for his efforts.

It just wasn't fair. He must have lit hundreds of fires during the journey, why did this one have to be so stubborn? No fire meant no cooking, no lunch... A loud, rumbling growl from Lloyd's stomach, followed by a quieter sympathetic one from Zelos', reminded them of that 'no lunch' part as Lloyd's latest spark also failed to catch.

"Agh, I give up..." He flopped back on the ground in despair and Zelos stepped around him, squatting down by the fireplace to examine the kindling.

Most of the twigs Lloyd had collected were bone dry. A few were still a little damp, but they should have caught fire easily... Maybe they were too big to light with just a spark. Finer kindling like dried grass would probably work better. Or they could try to find something hotter than a spark to light the fire with. Zelos grinned and twisted around to look at Lloyd, who was still sprawled out staring blankly at the sky.

"Hey Lloyd, I've got an idea." Zelos stood, then waved a hand, gesturing for Lloyd to make some space. "Stand back, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure..." Lloyd picked himself up and retreated a pace as Zelos drew his sword; a little confused about what the Chosen was planning, but curious and definitely too hungry to try and stop him. Zelos gave his blade a quick flourish, then fell into stance and leapt into the air.

"Hell Pyre!"

A roiling fireball exploded from the end of his sword and slammed into the fire pit, vaporizing the kindling and instantly igniting the half-hewn logs of firewood into a fierce blaze. When the flames died back from seven feet tall to a mere two, Lloyd noticed that some of what used to be sand around the fire's edge was fused into glass and he might be missing an eyebrow... But it didn't matter, the fire was finally lit!

"Wow, that actually worked..." Lloyd grinned as Zelos sheathed his sword and took a bow. "Thanks, Zelos. Now we can eat!"

* * *

AN: This scene was inspired a little by Mythbusters, but mostly by watching my dad try to light a fire the traditional way. Sometimes he can do it, sometimes he has to break out the lighter fluid and WHOOSH! (By the way, birch bark is some of the best kindling you can get. It's easy to ignite, even when wet, and burns hot for a while.)


	3. Confidence, Genis and Regal

AN: Hm, I want pancakes for dinner...

* * *

**Confidence**

The delicious aroma of cooking eggs and meat wafted over the campsite as Genis and Regal knelt by the fire, putting together an omelet breakfast with the last of their ingredients. They would need to go shopping for groceries very soon, but at the moment they had just enough to cook up a hearty meal for everyone. It was almost finished, there was just one problem.

"Regal, help!" Genis poked at the omelet, vainly trying to lever it up out of the skillet with his spatula and a spoon. It had to be turned over so the top could cook more thoroughly, but every time he lifted more than a little of the omelet's edges, the eggy envelope threatened to split open. "We made it too big to flip! It's gonna burn!"

Genis started harassing the omelet with a renewed vigor, it couldn't burn! If he burned breakfast, Lloyd would never let him live it down! As he watched Genis' frantic spatulawork, Regal came up with a plan. It was risky. If it failed, the omelet would be completely ruined instead of simply burned; but if it succeeded, the omelet would be perfect... Yes, it was worth a try. Motioning for Genis to stop and stand back, Regal grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the skillet's handle, then got to his feet.

"This is a trick my family's chef showed me a long time ago. I never quite mastered it, but..." With a look of sheer concentration, Regal flicked the skillet up, sending their breakfast soaring into the air. Genis gasped, thinking Regal had lost his mind, as he watched the omelet fly up, perform a lazy flip at the top of its arc, then land neatly back in the skillet, upside-down and unburned.

"W-Wow. That was awesome, Regal! Can you do it again?"

"Perhaps," Regal set the skillet back on the fire, "but I don't think it would be wise to try. As I mentioned before, I haven't quite mastered the catching part yet."

"Please, just one more time? It was so cool, and I know you can do it!" With the young half-elf using his strongest sad puppy eyes, Regal had only one option.

"Very well..." He sighed, resigning himself to a repeat performance.

Genis jumped up and gave a small whoop, obviously excited, as Regal turned his attention back to the eggy concoction sizzling away in the skillet. Once it was fully cooked, then he'd try to flip it again. Regal gulped, knowing full well that if he failed here there would be no breakfast; and that hungry traveling companions are not happy traveling companions. Quite a bit of pressure... But then, Genis did have a point. He had already performed the trick once, and flawlessly at that; why shouldn't he be able to duplicate the feat? This was an opportunity to practice and improve his skills, something he should welcome!

The sizzling slowed until it had practically stopped, signaling that the omelet was ready and the moment of truth had come. Regal took a deep breath before rewrapping the skillet's handle in a towel and standing once again. If Genis believed he would be successful, then Regal supposed he could have some confidence in his abilities as well.

With a flick of the wrist he sent the omelet off on another smooth flight, monitoring it carefully as it flipped and began to descend. Repositioning the pan slightly, Regal prepared to catch the falling dish and...

Missed. Though not by much.

The majority of the omelet was safely in the skillet, but there was also a good-sized portion of it on the ground; Regal glared down at it with a mix of exasperation and embarrassment, reflecting on how he should have trusted his gut and not risked a second try. Genis, however, grinned as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry, Regal. It's fine. We'll give that part to Lloyd."

* * *

AN: It occurs to me that they must have a giant skillet to be able to make an omelet big enough to feed eight people...


	4. Some Advice, Genis and Zelos

AN: All right. In the absence of any requests, you all get Genis and Zelos.

Also, since this takes place in Zelos' mansion, I had to figure out what the decor in Zelos' bedroom would look like (it's very tasteful and not at all what you'd expect) and came to the conclusion that, despite the well-lit, pastel nature of the areas you see in-game, the mansion should be_ absolutely terrifying_ at night. Enjoy!

* * *

**Some Advice**

Genis stood in the darkened hallway, staring at the huge set of double doors looming in front of him with a growing sense of dread. He didn't want to knock, didn't want to initiate this humiliating exchange. It was late at night, Genis knew everyone else would either be in their rooms or already asleep. No one would see him, no one would know; but his pride still screamed at him to run, run back to his room while he still could and not come out until morning.

He would have loved to obey, but behind that door was advice that, though he hated to admit it, he desperately needed. Quashing the little, dignity-preserving voice of reason, Genis gulped and rapped twice on the chamber doors. There was silence from the other side, then a shuffling and one of the doors swung open. It was now or never. Genis swallowed the last dregs of his pride, hung his head, and spit out the horrible words.

"Zelos, I... I need your help." Genis kept his eyes glued to the floor, disgusted with himself, so he missed the Chosen's surprise and the mischievous grin that followed; but he wasn't spared from the satisfied chuckle that accompanied it.

"It's about time." Zelos gloated. "I'm glad you finally realize the genius of the Great Zelos Wilder." The little half-elf's ears tinged red and he clenched his fists.

"Sh-shut up." He ground out, still sullenly refusing to meet Zelos's eyes.

"Now, now... You're asking for a favor, aren't you? Be nice." Zelos leaned back against the doorframe and crossed his arms, briefly entertaining the idea of making the brat apologize and ask for his help again, maybe with a 'please, Great Mr. Zelos, sir' this time, but quickly dismissed it. Even if the kid was a little snot, it was obviously taking everything Genis had to stand there and ask at all. It wouldn't hurt to give the kid a break just this once. He stepped back from the door and motioned for Genis to follow. "Come on in, twerp. Tell me what's on your mind."

- X -

"You're sure that'll work?" Genis sat across from Zelos on the plush rug in front of the master bedroom's enormous slate fireplace. The crushing sense of defeat and gnawing anxiety he felt in the hall was still present, only muted slightly by curiosity and Zelos' unexpected, relatively kind treatment.

"Listen brat, I know girls. That's why you came to me, right?" Genis sighed and nodded, prompting Zelos to continue. "Trust me. If you want things to go well with Presea, forget she's a cute girl and just hang out with her." He steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. "Here's what you should do: Presea's going to have errands to run tomorrow since we're here in the city. Ask if you can go with her. Then the next time we're in Altamira, ask if she wants to get something to eat. Nothing romantic, just find ways to spend time together and really get to know her. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure. But..." Zelos raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'But what?' "I don't get it. Why're you being so nice? I thought you would just make fun of me, but you're actually being helpful. It's weird..."

Zelos laughed. It was the same darkly gloating laugh from before in the hall, but this time Genis saw the evil grin that lurked behind it. Together they promised a future of indescribable torment.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm going to tease you about this for the rest of your life." Zelos chuckled again and waited for Genis' consternation to die down into irked resignation. "Actually, I'm being so incredibly generous with my expert advice for Presea's sake. She just got her emotions back and I don't want her first relationship to end up being a painful experience, got it? If you're going to go after my Little Rosebud, you'd better treat her right!"

"What?" This time Genis jumped to his feet, hands balled into tiny fists, and glared indignantly across the rug at Zelos. "I'd never do anything to hurt Presea!"

"Maybe not on purpose, but face it twerp, you've got no experience dealing with girls. You don't know what hurts, and if you mess up and do the wrong thing on accident, that's it. So," Zelos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a gesture that reminded Genis of Kratos whenever Lloyd's training took an unexpected, and often exasperating, turn. "If you have any questions or need more advice, come back and ask before you do something dumb. I'll help you out."

Silence filled the room, broken only by the crackle of flames and an occasional pop from the logs in the fireplace, as the two tried to come to terms with what Zelos had just offered. Fully aware that he'd left his mouth hanging wide open in shock, Genis closed it, gulped, and started to speak, but was interrupted by Zelos before he could get the words out.

"Don't ask me why. I haven't got a clue either. Let's just say it's for Presea and leave it at that, okay?"

"Yeah, that probably makes more sense..." The permission to pick Zelos' philandering brain at his caprice... It wasn't at all what Genis had expected and, while he hated to put himself more in the Chosen's debt, to have a resource like that at his disposal... "Zelos... Thanks."

Zelos smiled- Well, smirked- And waved it off, his 'What am I doing? I'm going to hate myself for this later' expression lightening considerably.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get some sleep. Little kids shouldn't be up this late, especially when they've got errands to run tomorrow. After all, it's rude to pass out in the middle of a date."

Zelos had a point. He needed to be well-rested if he was going to keep up with Presea , but...

"It's not a date! Presea and I are just hanging out." Genis turned and headed for the doors before he could notice Zelos' smile widen.

_'That's the spirit. Good luck, twerp!'_

* * *

AN: (Takes a deep, calming breath) I'm not breaking my rules. Really, I'm not. Genis' crush on Presea is canon. It's canon _and_ secondary. Totally not a pairing. Pure canon...


	5. Their Tradition, Genis and Lloyd

AN: All right... I'd just like to reiterate, I'm going to be writing chapters for each possible combo of guys in the party. Only the guys. It should work out to be nine chapters, maybe ten if I can pull the last one off, but that's it. There might, _might_ be a partner story to this one featuring the gals appearing some time in the future. Maybe. We'll see. Until then, it's only the boys.

In other news, I've gotten a request for Genis and Lloyd brotherliness, so here we go!

* * *

**Their Tradition**

"All right," Lloyd grunted as he hefted his shovel, "let's do this!"

It was a beautiful day. The intense Altamiran sun beat down through a cloudless sky, shimmering off each swell of waves and baking the sand until Genis thought, quickly shifting from foot to foot on the hot surface, that it would melt and fuse into glass. Gazing resolutely at the far-off water, he nodded and swung his bucket with a grin.

"Yeah, it's sandcastle time!"

The two sprinted across the scorching hot beach towards the wet sand at the edge of the ocean, slaloming between sunbathers and waving to Raine (lurking in the shadows under a huge umbrella, thoroughly engrossed in a book) and Regal (also enjoying the shade, but buried up to the shoulders in the sand) as they passed.

Lloyd skidded to a stop (something very hard to do gracefully in flippers) a couple feet shy of the surf and glanced around, searching for the a stable-looking patch of sand to serve as their castle's foundation. Genis ran straight into the cool waves, for his feet's sake, when sloshed out and pulled a short spade from his bucket. As Lloyd set to work leveling the site where they would build, Genis started packing the displaced sand into his bucket to make the castle's first turret.

Making a super sandcastle was something they did at least once every summer since Genis moved to Iselia. They had the method down pat, but this year... Lloyd paused, looking thoughtfully from his shovel to the sand to Genis.

"Hm... Hey, Genis, I bet we could make the castle a lot bigger than normal if you-"

"Way ahead of you, Lloyd." The little half-elf knew exactly what his friend was thinking, he had actually been itching to try it himself but assumed Lloyd would want to do things the traditional way. Genis picked himself up out of the sand and pulled his kendama from its hiding spot under his hat. Ignoring a raised eyebrow from Lloyd, he took a few steps away from the sand that would be ground zero for his spell and motioned for Lloyd to do the same. "Stand back, it's pancake time! Stalagmite!"

The patch of beach Lloyd leveled pulsed and rippled inside the glowing runes of the spell before erupting into a towering column of damp sand. Genis lowered his kendama with a satisfied smile. That worked better than he expected. Way better! They would definitely be able to make an awesome castle out of that, but then... Why stop there? Genis' grin turned mischievous as he called out to Lloyd, who had already started towards the pillar, shovel raised and ready to whittle out an exquisite sandcastle.

"Hold on, Lloyd! Come back here!"

"Huh?" Lloyd stopped and turned to look back over his shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm not done yet."

- X -

The sun was nearly setting as Raine came to the end of her book. She closed the tome and looked up, out towards the water for the first time in hours, to find a behemoth of sand blocking her view. It took her a moment to realize exactly what she was seeing and once she recognized it, it still seemed too far-fetched to be true.

A monstrous sandcastle, nearly as large as their suite at the resort, modeled after a traditional Balacruf walled fort. The thing was rectangular with a turret in each corner and escutcheoned battlements that were apparently wide enough to walk on, as she could see Lloyd and Genis running back and forth atop the walls, fending off an 'assault' from the 'invaders' Presea and Colette.

Raine set her book aside, her mind alternating between academic curiosity and sisterly concern as she watched the boys play. Wondering how they could have built such a thing, then panicking as Genis stumbled and nearly fell off the wall, then switched back to wondering again.

_'Genis, just where did you find a pirate hat and telescope...?'_

* * *

AN: You know Lloyd and Genis would totally build a pirate fort. The Dread Pirate Genis and his first mate Lloyd!


	6. A Favor, Genis and Kratos

AN: All right, I hear a call for Genis and Kratos. It's a little short, but here we go!

* * *

**A Favor**

"Um, Kratos, could you help me with this?"

The mercenary looked up from cleaning his sword to see Genis standing in front of him; holding his well-worn, well-loved kendama in one hand and the kendama's ball- Snapped off from the rest of the toy- in the other, a length of frayed cord still dangling from it. Kratos wondered just briefly how it got broken. Perhaps it was accidentally thrown at Raine's head again and she decided she had had enough- No. It most likely wore out through normal everyday use.

"I was hoping you could fix it. I tried asking Lloyd, but he's taking a nap and I couldn't wake him up." Kratos cracked a slight grin and took the kendama pieces, appraising the damage and trying to think of possible repairs.

"Hm, this doesn't look too bad. I'm not very skilled at braiding, but I'll do what I can."

Knotwork was one of the most basic survival skills he was taught during his tenure as a soldier and, while he had never invested much time in practicing the more decorative knots, the utilitarian ones he'd learned were fresh in his mind. Carefully slicing off their worn, unraveled ends, Kratos took the two pieces of cord and twisted them into a barrel-shaped knot. He tugged once to tighten and test his handiwork, then handed the kendama back to Genis.

"There. Is that what you had in mind?" Kratos waited while Genis examined the repair, yanking on the string and flipping the ball around. To Kratos, the knot seemed to stand out like a gall on the otherwise slender string. The longer he watched, the more irritating it became. His attempt was a failure, he should have just told Genis to wait for Lloyd to wake up! He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, squeezing his temples as he spoke. "It's too bulky, isn't it? I'm sorry. If you would like, I can try to tie a more flexible knot..." His voice trailed off as Genis looked up at him, the expression on the boy's face made him feel like he'd just said something very silly.

"Are you kidding? This is great! It's exactly what I wanted. Thanks Kratos!" Genis smiled, a completely different reaction from what Kratos had expected.

"Oh." He paused. Well, if Genis really liked it... "You're welcome. I'm glad I could be of help."


	7. A Revelation, Regal and Zelos

AN: Hm, Regal and Zelos, you say, Scout? I can do that! Now, to the dinner party scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Revelation**

The clink of glasses, fizz of champagne, quiet conversation, civil laughter... And the Chosen flirting with every woman in sight. Regal sighed. Yes, this was certainly a gathering of Meltokio's elite, as critical and frivolous as always. The Duke sipped his punch and did his best to avoid eye contact with the peerage who milled around him in the low-lit hall. Idle chat wasn't nearly as entertaining as the rest of the aristocracy seemed to think it should be and he had no interest in gossip, if he could avoid it-

"This is some party, isn't it, Regal?"

"Zelos..." Regal frowned, glancing down at the small bit of punch that sloshed out of his cup and onto his coat when the Chosen clapped him on the shoulder, before turning his attention back to his comrade. "I see you managed to excuse yourself from your admirers."

"Oh, them?" Zelos subtly jerked his head, gesturing to the horde of ladies giggling and sneaking glances at them from across the hall. "Yeah. I just told them I had to save the world and they let me go. My hunnies are understanding like that. And you might want to be careful, not all those 'admirers' are mine."

"Is that so?" Regal took another sip of his punch.

"You bet. See that bunch by the edge? They're yours. They're very interested in your return to high society; and they're really, really into your shackles, if you know what I mean..." Zelos grinned as Regal choked on his punch.

"I see..." Zelos could swear he saw a hint of a blush on Regal's normally stoic face.

"But like I asked earlier, how do you like the party?"

Regal paused a moment before answering, taking in the sights and sounds of the bash with distaste.

"The only enjoyable aspect of my time in prison was that I had no obligation to attend parties like this." Pure, painful truth. But instead of dampening Zelos' good mood, as Regal feared it would, the Chosen started to laugh, drawing several disapproving glances from the nearby nobles for his uncivilized display.

"You too, eh? I knew I couldn't be the only one who hated attending these." A raised eyebrow was Regal's only answer as he drained the last of his punch. "What, you don't believe me? The only reason I'm here now is because Lloyd wanted me to show him around."

Thought he didn't show it, the idea that Zelos wouldn't actually enjoy these dinner parties came as a shock to Regal; and yet he had a nagging feeling that he should have expected it somehow. He set his empty cup down on the table, patiently waiting and watching Zelos. The Chosen was quiet for a moment, as if he was remembering something.

"When I was little, I would always sneak a book into these parties so I could hide under a table and read instead of socializing. I still do, actually." Zelos tapped a finger over the breast pocket of his tuxedo, making a dull 'thunk' as he hit the small volume tucked inside. "I'd never get the chance to read it though. Back then every noble in the city wanted to meet me and 'forge ties with the Chosen' so I would always get mobbed at any event my parents dragged me to."

The aristocracy's obsession with making connections within the noble class was something Regal had always disapproved of. It was easy for him to imagine how Meltokio's power-hungry elite would have seen nothing but a route for self-advancement in an impressionable young child.

"Forgive me, Zelos. It seems I misjudged you."

"Nah, don't sweat it." Zelos paused as he caught sight of Lloyd and Colette at the buffet table, excitedly heaping delicacies onto their plates while Sheena pointed out the best of Tethe'allan cuisine. "Hm... Say, Regal, if this party isn't your thing, want to split and go check out the castle's library? It should be quiet up there with all the nobles gone."

Yes! Regal had to restrain himself from bolting for the door the insant the invitation was extended.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Zelos shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? Lloyd's in good hands with Raine and the others; and I've already made an appearance so nobody can say I snubbed them. Let's get out of here."

Regal laughed for the first time the entire evening.

"Indeed. After you."

* * *

AN: Ah, this was the first chapter I wrote... One of my faves too. (Nostalgia!) For those of you wondering, Lloyd's date at the party was... The Wonder Chef! He taught Lloyd how to make hors d'oeuvres ("A delicious appetizer fit for a king!"), gave him some ingredients, and split.


	8. Training, Lloyd and Regal

AN: Whoo... Sorry for the leave of absence. School devoured my life again. Anyway, this idea originally started out as a suggestion for a z-skit, but I thought it deserved more... So here it is!

* * *

**Training**

The clearing Regal had chosen was peaceful, shrouded in a thin mist that would linger until the morning sun burned it off and silent while the forest's diurnal creatures still slept. A perfect spot for his morning training. He sat cross-legged by the edge of the clearing, ready to start, when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming, but who could it be at this hour?

"Morning, Regal! Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Lloyd?" Strange, Regal thought as he watched the young swordsman shove his way through the last few feet of brush and step into the clearing. "You're up early." The comment carried a faint tone of wonder and amazement. As far as he was aware, Lloyd wasn't what one would call a morning person. He could be induced to wake up before his accustomed two hours after dawn, but not without a struggle and never on his own.

"I was wondering if that invitation to train with you is still open." Ah, so that was it. Lloyd's desire to train was a formidable force indeed if it could keep him awake and conscious at four in the morning.

"Of course." Regal gestured to a spot at the foot of the tree next to him. "Take a seat. I was just about to begin my meditation." Lloyd sat and leaned back against the trunk.

"Meditation, huh? I've never been very good at stuff like that." He sounded sheepish and faintly disappointed.

"Perhaps you were trying too hard. That's often a problem for beginners." Regal suggested, remembering how hard Levin had to work in the beginning to get him to 'stop thinking about not thinking and just not think.' There had to be a better, less convoluted way to word that advice... "Just try to relax. If you can manage that, a clear mind will follow."

"That doesn't sound too hard. You really think it'll work?" Lloyd's thoughtful expression morphed into a wide grin when Regal nodded. "Okay, it's relaxation time!" He stretched, then settled back against the tree and closed his eyes, taking deep, even breaths.

After waiting to make sure Lloyd had everything under control, Regal did the same, allowing his mind to calm as all the distractions and snarls of life smoothed themselves away. Within moments the mental quiet was absolute, leaving him more aware of his surroundings. The rough knotted texture of the tree's bark against his back, sharp earthy aromas of cedar and loam, the slight dampness of mist swirling around him while the morning breeze lightly ruffled his hair, branches creaking in the forest canopy and... Something else, an extraneous sound. At first he couldn't place it, though it sounded familiar, then it dawned on him.

Snoring?

Opening an eye, Regal glanced over at Lloyd to find him still sitting in upright in a proper meditative posture, but his head drooped until his chin rested on his chest.

"Lloyd?" No answer except for more light snoring. He really was asleep. Regal sighed. "That's a little too relaxed..."


	9. A Tale, Regal and Kratos

AN: Here it is, the final chapter... This was easily the hardest of the nine to write. 'Twas fun though. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Tale**

A quiet night, a full moon, and a cup of hot tea... Not a bad combination when one was up late on watch. Regal smiled and leaned back into the makeshift chair he had crafted out of his pack and a few spare blankets, taking a sip of his tea as he scanned the neighboring hills for any monsters or bandits foolish enough to try prowling around on such a bright night. Nothing but peace and tranquility, as expected. It'd be a nice change of pace to have nothing to report when Kratos came to relieve him in a half... hour?

Turning his attention back to camp, Regal spotted a figure, a purple figure, leaving the small circle of tents and making its way to the top of the hill where he sat. It was unlikely that either of them had misjudged the time, so what was going on? He set his cup down and reached around into his pack to retrieve a second one, waiting and watching as the swordsman finally crested the hill.

"Kratos, you're early."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Regal gestured for Kratos to sit before snatching the teapot from the embers of the fire where he'd left it to warm and poured. "Have some tea." As the cup changed hands, Regal noticed his companion seemed deep in thought, like he was mentally rehearsing some sentiment but having trouble finding the right words to actually voice it.

"I wanted to thank you for watching over Lloyd."

"Sometimes I think he is the one watching over me." Regal swore he saw a faint smile on Kratos' face as the swordsman raised his cup.

"Yes, I know the feeling."

They lapsed into silence, surveying the moonlit landscape. There wasn't much time left before the official changing of the guard, but perhaps, Regal thought, if Kratos didn't mind, there may be time for a story.

"Kratos, as a Seraph of Cruxis you must have witnessed many key points in the histories of both the worlds over the past four millennia. Would you be willing to share some of your experiences? I would enjoy hearing them."

"Hm..." Kratos took another sip of his tea, considering. "Very well. Is there any specific event you were interested in?"

"Yes. The Olfe Uprising, if you were present." The answer came without hesitation and Kratos nodded. Of course Regal would be curious about that battle, any history buff worth their salt would be.

"I was." It had been quite a while... The swordsman closed his eyes, collecting and ordering the several millennia-old memories as best he could. "Cruxis supported the rebellion, so I fought alongside the southern Sylvaranti tribes and the first Governor-General against the remnants of the Balacruf army..."

-- -- -- -- --

_'Fascinating...'_

Completely engrossed in Kratos' tale, Regal didn't even notice his tea had gone cold or the hints of light glowing softly on the eastern horizon. The first-hand account was far more interesting than any scenario dreamed up by the historians he'd read. Plus, Kratos was an excellent storyteller.

"By that time the Balacruf has run out of boulders and began catapulting tomatoes from the nearby fields over the battlements."

_'What?'_

"The stench of tomato was overwhelming..." Kratos paused, as if embarrassed to admit just how much the hellish fruit bothered him. "I couldn't stand to remain inside the fort so I accompanied the small scouting party the Governor-General sent out to gather information on the opposing forces. When finished, they returned to the fortress to give their report. I, however, stayed behind in the enemy camp and conducted a series of guerrilla attacks. It was a massacre." He took a sip of his tea, unperturbed by Regal's expression of shock and disbelief. "Without their reinforcements, the army was forced to retreat, securing a victory for the defenders."

_'Impossible!'_ Regal frowned slightly and stared into his cup, turning over every possible explanation in his head. He couldn't have heard the entire story wrong, and there was no way Kratos would go to such lengths just to pull his leg... Then, maybe it was actually... True. He glanced over at the swordsman, who was draining his cup and looking the picture of innocence.

"Are you saying that one of the most important battles in the history of the worlds was won simply because you dislike tomatoes?"

"Hm..." Kratos considered for a moment, then closed his eyes. "Looking back, yes. I suppose it was."

* * *

AN: Don't ask me why I like the Olfe Uprising so much, I don't know myself.

Anyway, that's the last chapter I have planned. (There's a statistically insignificant chance I may do an extra Zelos and Kratos one, but don't count on it.) Thanks again for sticking with me, and be sure to check back in every now and then to see if I haven't started into some new crazy project or other. (You know how I get...) Later all!


End file.
